Exemplary of anti-reverse actuator mechanism is the structure shown in Hull U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,365 wherein an anti-reverse pawl is associated with an actuator mounted on a center shaft for the reel. The actuator is mounted on the center shaft by means of clutch washers, a tension-creating spring, and a member for holding the components associated with the crankshaft, such as a C-clip. This structure requires a large number of structural elements involving substantial assembly time.